


THE DRAGON MASQUERADE: ”THE BAD END?”

by aimbotexe



Category: Twokinds (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimbotexe/pseuds/aimbotexe
Summary: After failing to overcome Clovis’s mind control Natani was forced to leave the estate with the dragon facade. She was quickly captured by Clovis’s henchmen and brought back to the guild, along with a black wolf mask that was stolen by one of the henchmen as a “gift” for their boss.~7,700 words
Kudos: 1





	THE DRAGON MASQUERADE: ”THE BAD END?”

THE DRAGON MASQUERADE: ”THE BAD END?”

{Non GE}

After failing to overcome Clovis’s mind control Natani was forced to leave the estate with the dragon facade. She was quickly captured by Clovis’s henchmen and brought back to the guild, along with a black wolf mask that was stolen by one of the henchmen as a “gift” for their boss.  
After being held for several days in a dungeon cell after arriving at the guild, Natani was finally brought to Clovis’s office in the early evening.  
Natani could only think about what Clovis was going to do to her. “He is going to, going to, oh oh gods.” She was trying her hardest to contain her “feminine side.” She always knew he looked at her in a perverted way. Maybe she could convince him otherwise, he liked bargaining, he liked when people begged, right?  
Arriving and entering Clovis’s office, Natani noticed the mask Lady Nora bound Zen to on his desk. “You, you hav-.”  
“Do not speak, guards leave us be.” He has Zen. “Only speak when I tell you to. Now then, lets see where we stand.”  
“Clovis I.”  
“Go on keep speaking if you want to see me to destroy this mask.” Natani goes to speak but holds her tongue. “Now, although you got me the Dragon Facade albeit with my ‘assistance,’ your debt is considered paid… However I can’t let you leave unpunished for your insubordination and many other slights against me.” Natani’s breath starts to stagger. “For your punishment you will-.” Tears start to form in the corners of Natani’s eyes. “Be my dress up doll.”  
…  
…  
…  
Meekly Natani whispered out. “What?”  
“You must not love your brother as much as I thought you did.” He charges a lightning spell and points at the mask. Natani quickly covers her mouth. “That’s better.” The spell discharges. “You’re lucky that you looked good enough in that dress, or else I would have just fed you to the wolves.” Natani certainly didn’t feel lucky. “Now, do you see this device… You may speak one word.”  
“Yes...”  
“This records a certain area, and then puts the recorded area on a crystal. Just like a painter does with a canvas.” Natani’s heart sinks to her paws. “Yeah, that’s right my dear girl, I shall always be able to relive tonight, and if you ever try to seek out revenge or get in my way, I will spread this all over Mekkan, from the Basitin Islands to the Ivory Tower. But do as I say, and this will be kept between the two of us. Now in two words only, do you understand.”  
“Two words?”  
An evil smile spreads across Clovis’s face. “Yes. Master.”  
Natani was flush with embarrassment and shame. “Y-yes… Master.”  
“Oh this is RICH, YOUR TAIL HA HA HA!” Natani’s tail was ever so slightly wagging back and forth. “SO MUCH FOR BEING A MAN HA.” Embarrassment covers her from head to tail. “Oh gods, oh that’s funny, now I, heh, I numbered the order in which you will dress, I would say have fun, but I now know you definitely will~.”  
Not wanting to be near Clovis’s laughter a second longer, Natani steps off into Clovis’s wardrobe. It had been completely filled with dresses, casual wear, sleep wear, and… lingerie. Not wanting to see her bodies reaction, Natani had to physically hold her tail in place. She swore that some of the numbers even reached into the three digit range. Natani considered for a second the obvious other way of paying him off instead…“Nah.”  
Natani hears a voice speaks up out of the corner. “So your Clovis’s entertainment for the night huh?” Natani recognize the voice as one of Clovis’s courtesans, Cassia, a mature fox with brown hair and amethyst eyes. “Don’t worry dear, Clovis told me to keep tonight a secret, I’m merely here to help you into your clothes.”  
“W-what’s going to happen to me.”  
“If your worried about him raping or molesting you, I already took care of his ‘needs,’ besides, he prefers older women.”  
“You don’t look that old.”  
“Thank you dear, I’m only thirteen.”  
“But you just said he prefers older women.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Isn’t Clovis like thirteen?”  
“Hun, Clovis is only eight years old, slightly older than your brother if I remember his reports and rants correctly.”  
“Oh he just looks, older I guess… Hey, thank you for, helping me with all this. I’m not, I’m not used to dressing up like a woman.”  
“Of course my dear, I’ll try and make this night go as seamlessly as possible. Now the first on the list is a simple red and gold trimmed dress.”  
“Of course it’d be the mutt’s colors, wait how many outfits are there?”  
Cassia grimaced. “One hundred.”  
“HOLY FUCK!”  
Clovis’s laughter can be heard in the other room.  
“I know it might seem bad, but the time will fly by, especially if you find it enjoyable.”  
“I won’t find it enjoyable at all!”  
Cassia gives Natani’s tail a skeptical look. “We’ll see.”  
After putting on the dress with Cassia’s assistance, Natani steps out into the main room of the office. She notices that Clovis has dimmed the lights, save a large illuminated area opposite his desk…  
Natani thought to herself. “Where did his door go?”  
“Now Natani remember this, do what I say, and speak only when I allow it… Speak two words.”  
“Yes master.” Natani has to fight back any snark that might leak out.  
“Now stand in the light and pose. Pose like the girls in your brothers porn books I know you read, um, well look at.” Natani begrudgingly strikes a pose that shows the feminine curves of her back. “Good girl, also try smiling, another.” Natani leans forward and presses her breast together, she could no longer stop the slight wagging of her tail. “Good girl, remember to smile and look towards me next time, another.” This was all so confusing for the young brown wolf. The dresses, the poses, the music? Clovis had set up a manaphone and it was playing some human music, it sounded smooth and sassy. “Don’t mind me, I’m just setting the mood. Now, try to dance to the music.”  
Natani didn’t know how to dance. “Ah, hmm.”  
“Speak.”  
Natani whispers out. “I don’t know how to dance.”  
Clovis had to pause and think for a couple of seconds. “Hmm, you do have acrobatics training I know that. Hmm, go change into your next outfit, I will fix this dance problem. Oh and Natani, what do you say to me.”  
Natani struggle not to explode on the folf. “Yes master.” Natani quickly walked back to the wardrobe holding her tail so that Cassia couldn’t see its betrayal. After entering the wardrobe Natani unloads her pent up anger. “Stupid-fucking-half-breed-who-the-fuck-does-he-think-he-is?”  
Cassia was quick to respond to Natani’s outburst. “The one who can hear you and the one who owns you and your brother’s life. Natani please, I understand this uncomfortable, but I know you are strong, you can get through this.”  
“It’s just that… *Sigh* Nevermind what’s next?”  
“A nightgown.” Cassia holds up a slim, silk, blue nightgown that went down to just below Natani’s hips.  
Natani thought to herself. “This is bad, but not unmanageable.”  
“And these panties.”  
“No.”  
“Natani.”  
“N-no.”  
“Natani please listen.”  
“I can’t wear these, I’m not a woman, these are made for women, I’m not one, I really can’t let him see me in these!”  
“Natani listen! If you don’t do what Clovis wants you to do, he will force you to, I know he can control other people’s minds. I know it might not seem like it, but you can do this. One piece of cloth won’t change how everyone views you, but not obeying Clovis and getting exposed to the world definitely will.”  
Wordlessly Natani took and put on the panties, although she wouldn’t admit it, they felt more comfortable than any of the boxers she ever wore. The nightgown wasn’t too bad, just a bit too tight. “How do I look?”  
“You look really beautiful hun, good luck.”  
Stepping back into the office, Natani notices a long brass pole in the middle of the spotlight, music still playing all the while.  
“Wher-?” Quickly covering her mouth, Natani remembers what Clovis had said to her earlier.  
Clovis, now with a shit-eating grin on his face tells Natani what to do with said pole. “Now, give me a show, I took your brother to an exotic dance club for a job once, and I know you were looking through his eyes at the dancers, so try to copy them and you should do just fine.”  
“Yes master.”  
“HA, I didn’t even need to remind you of your place, good girl.” Natani’s tail once again began to slightly wag. “Now dance.”  
Natani could barely remember the moves from watching the exotic dancers. But she had acrobatic training from the assassins guild, so it was time to improvise. Grabbing the poll eroticlly, and wrapping one leg around the poll Natani had begun to spin and dance on the pole. As she danced she quickly became confused at the slight joy that was building with in her. Was it from the acrobatic dancing? She had always enjoyed hopping around and climbing. Or was it from being able to decide what to do for herself? Despite having to do such feminine acts for Clovis of all beings, her body felt slightly less like a prison. Strangely enough, in a way, she felt… Liberated.  
But sure enough Clovis noticed the slight smile on Natani’s muzzle. “You’re doing well, now, give me a little ‘pink’.”  
Gritting her teeth, Natani grabbed the pole with both hands, and lifted her hips into the air, while wrapping her feet around the top of the pole for balance, flashing Clovis with her pink silk panties.  
*Tink tink tink,* three silver coins had hit the floor.  
“Did I mention I would ‘tip’ you if you did a good enough job? Hmm, I don’t think I did, and what do you say to such generosity?”  
With the possibility of making money, Natani started to think, she could somehow possibly turn this night in her favor.  
“T-thank you masteeee-.” But the distraction had caused her to lose focus and plumit towards the floor. But before she could hit the ground, a red aura had covered her body.  
“As much as I would like to see you eat-shit on my floor… I can’t let my latest girl be scuffed up. Now, I think you’ll really like your next outfit, it’s very cute, now go get changed, oh and don’t forget your tip.”  
“Yes master.”  
Collecting the few coins and hurrying off, Natani returned to the wardrobe.  
“You look like you had fun.” Cassia was smiling at Natani’s newfound spirit.  
“W-well I wouldn’t say dancing for Clovis is fun or anyone for that matter.”  
“Is that so, well if it would make it any easier, try to pretend that it's not Clovis. And you know, if you have fun the night will pass by faster.”  
“It would be easier and more fun if he would just keep quiet, what’s next?”  
“Your next outfit is a white swimsuit, with a sunhat and a red floral kimono.”  
“What’s a swimsuit?”  
“Something humans use to cover their bodies while they swim.”  
“That’s weird.”  
“Be thankful for it, naked humans look weirder than you can imagine.”  
“HA, yeah don’t they have a hidden tail too?”  
“No strangely enough, although I will say their private bits do look like hairless tails.”  
“HA! Well there’s something I didn’t want to imagine.”  
“Sorry hun, but it’s true I promise.”  
The burden of her situation for a brief few moments started to lift, she started to think that Cassia may have had a point when she said that the night would pass faster if she had fun.  
“You know Cassia, Clovis never said I shouldn’t have fun right? In fact he would want me to miserable the entire time right?”  
“Sounds about right hun.”  
“Yeah! And if I can take some of his money off his hands as well, all the better.”  
“I think you’re starting to get it. Now this swimsuit is a white one piece, so expect to get a little, ‘wet.’”  
“Wait what!? Why am I getting wet?”  
“The water will make the swimsuit see-through.”  
“Pervy-mutt-he-would-want-to-see-me-naked.”  
“Remember hun, pretend it’s not Clovis, just some wolf paying you to see you wear some clothes.”  
“*Sigh* Right, i’m not sure that makes it any less embarrassing.”  
“Trust me, the embarrassment will go away.”  
Putting on the swimsuit, Natani at first enjoyed how much the suit covered her body. But then she realized that it would just serve to tease Clovis until the big reveal. The red kimono was nice, it had gold floral design that nearly caused Natani to be completely distracted by all the details in the design. The sun hat was not really special, Natani had seen many just like during the summer when doing jobs near the coast.  
Coming out of the wardrobe, Natani immediately felt sand underneath her paws and a sun in her eyes. Somehow, a miny beach, with a small pool of water and two small palm trees with a hammock had formed in front of Clovis’s desk.  
“... May I ask a question master?”  
Smirking, Clovis responds. “You may.”  
“HOW THE FUCK?”  
“Watch your tongue, and by magic my dear girl, I’ve been using magic before I could even talk, I’m sure you can figure out illusion magic would help someone with my heritage. Although not all of this is an illusion, have fun figuring out which is which. Now, go lay back and relax in the hammock first.”  
Walking over to the hammock, Natani notices that her pawprints disappear shortly after stepping.  
“Huh, it really is an illusion.”  
“Eckhem.”  
“Right, sorry master.”  
Getting into the hammock Natani immediately noticed that Clovis was no longer visible once she was in the hammock. She started to slowly feel the stress of being watched by the one person she hated most fade away, until...  
“Hmm, it’s missing something. CASSIA, my dear get her a pina colada, and make sure it’s in a coconut.”  
“Of course master~.”  
“She shouldn’t be long. How are you enjoying yourself girl?”  
Annoyed by Clovis’s constant reminders of her situation, Natani spat back. “Just fine master.”  
“You will be even better once you have one of my bartender’s pina coladas, they are absolutely divine.”  
Natani realized that Clovis had to be messing with her, a pina colada must have some disgusting ingredient to make Natani feel like shit.  
“Master?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“What’s IN a pina colada?”  
“It’s coconut milk, pineapple juice, and ‘distilled molasses’.”  
Natani had no idea what any of that was, she heard of ‘coconuts’ before but not what they are. Images of chocolate covered nuts and spiky apples filled her mind.  
“Here you go hun, enjoy~.”  
A giant brown seed looking thing with a white core is filled with an opaque liquid. There’s also a yellow fruit on the side of the seed. Natani hesitates to take a lick at the liquid.  
Cassia whispers. “Don’t worry, there’s nothing out of ordinary in there, I checked.”  
Taking a hesitant lick, Natani takes some of the liquid into her mouth, prepared to spit it back out if Cassia was lying. It’s sweet and sour on the tongue with a strong kick of alcohol. After a few more licks she decides she might have a new favorite drink, completely by her own choice of course.  
“Someone needs to teach you manners, what do you say to the nice lady girl?”  
“Thank you, err.”  
“Oh don’t worry about titles for her, she’s just a servant.” Cassia winks at Natani as she heads back to wait in the wardrobe. “Now, do a pose with the pina colada. Lay back in the hammock and smile while taking a sip out of the drink.”  
Laying back into the hammock and eagerly lapping up the pina colada, a warm ocean breeze blows by her face, tickling the hair on her head. Natani once again began to bashfully enjoy her predicament and let a small smile spread onto her face. Only for a silver coin landing in her drink to shake her back out of her relaxed state.  
“Oh, thank you master.”  
“You look a little hot in the sun there, why don’t you go cool off in the ‘ocean.’”  
The ‘ocean’ was a pool of water that stretched from the base of the palm tree hammock to the wall of the office where the door used to be. Natani hoped that it was also illusion water.  
Finishing the pina colada, then taking off the kimono and the sunhat, Natani stuck her clawed toe into the pool of water. As she pulled her toe out, drops of water fell off her toe, but the fur remained wet, yep, it was somehow real water alright.  
“Ooooh wait! Lay down on your side and put one hand on your hip and the other on your head.”  
Doing so causes the bottom half of Natani’s body to become wet, while the top half still baked in the sun.  
“Hmm, control your tail for a second, there we go, you look absolutely… Voluptuous.”  
Natani had no clue what that word meant, only that Clovis smiled when he said it, so she thought it had to be an attempt at a compliment at the very least.  
“Thank you master.”  
“Now then girl, the water awaits you~.”  
Moving further into the water, Natani began to submerge herself in the cool liquid. She could only think about how deep the water went, she couldn’t swim after all. With the water now passing her breasts, she realized that once she goes back up, she will be on full display. Not that being naked usually bothered keidran, but being naked in front of anyone other than her brother still bothered her. And being naked in front of Clovis, disgusted her, but she had to do what she had to do.  
After submerging her head under water, Natani replays what Cassia keeps telling her. “Just pretend its not Clovis and to have fun, it will all be over sooner than you think.”  
“Just got to pretend, just got to pretend, just got to pret-.” She was forgetting something. Water begins to flood into her nose. “…*splash* *INHALE* *cough* *hack* eck.”  
“Well that shot is ruined, you DO know that you can’t breath underwater right?”  
Tears are leaking out of her eyes. “Ye-”  
“Don’t answer that, a rhetorical question. Hmm, here catch.” Clovis throws a coin high in the air, despite Natani hacking up a lung, she successfully jumps and catches the coin. “There we go~.”  
Looking down, Natani realized that her body is completely on display through the now transparent swimsuit… And that she just ‘bounced’ her tits for Clovis.  
*Ting,* a cold piece of metal landed in between Natani’s breasts.  
“Boom, tit shot.”  
Natani had to thank Clovis through gritted teeth. “T-thank you, m-master.”  
“Now go get changed, and don’t forget your hat and… Whatever that thing is.”  
“YES, master.”  
Going back to the wardrobe, Natani finds Cassia with multiple towels at the ready.  
“How are you holding up hun?”  
“I’m… Managing.”  
“That’s good, you’re already doing better than when you first started.”  
“Yeah it doesn’t feel like it… How many outfits have I done?”  
“Three hun.”  
“Wha? How in the goddamn am I supposed to get through all one hundred?”  
“Time will pass quickly if you hav-.”  
“FUN I KNOW… Sorry I didn’t mean to let the women out.”  
Cassia smiles. “Don’t worry, you’ll get through, and besides the sun hasn’t even touched the horizon yet, we still have plenty of time.”  
“I hope you’re right. Hey Cassia, can you get me more of those pina coladas?”  
“Sure thing hun.”

As the night continued on, fueled by Cassia’s reassurements and pina coladas (and her own slight enjoyment,) Natani made her way to the halfway point without any significant incidents. But, while trying on a form fitting hoodie and some frilled panties Natani really started to feel the negative effects of all her drinks.  
“M-maser?”  
“Yes girl what is it?”  
“I’m hungeh, I need to use the bathroom, and I feel really… off.”  
“It’s cause you’re drunk.”  
“I’m hwat?”  
“Drunk you dumb bitch. How many of those pina coladas did you have?”  
“I don rehmemer.”  
“... Well I don’t want you passing out drunk and pissing yourself all over my floor. CASSIA! My dear could you take care of Natani for a bit, and make sure to feed her something to take the drunkenness away. I need to go… Think on some things.”  
“Oh of course master~.”  
With that, Clovis grabs the black wolf mask and leaves the room. For the first time that night, Natani was free of earshot from Clovis.  
“Fucking hell, he iz sucha cunt. Where the fuck iza bathroom, I need ta piss.”  
“This way dear. If you need anything just shout.”  
“Could ya bring me sum food Cas?”  
“Would some chicken soup be fine?”  
“YEZ IT’D WUD!”  
And now with Cassia gone, Natani was finally all by herself, she felt relieved in more way than one… Until she finds a full body mirror…  
“Look at you. You like this don’t you? Don’t fukin lie, you like it, I see yer tail. So you mus like it too. Dumb bitch, iz this wat you want it to bea, bein a cute lil princessses. No fuck you, you weak, dumb, LITTLE BITCH, FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!” Taking the shell of a coconut Natani starts to bash the mirror, destroying the mirror entirely.  
“NATANI I HEARD! Oh my Gods are you alright!?”  
Realizing what she has done, Natani drops the shell. “I think so.”  
“Oh my poor girl, come on we need to get you away from all this broken glass.”  
Taking Natani away from the bathroom, Cassia begins to hold the poor wolf.  
“Look at muh, I look like a bloody woman.”  
“... I won’t pretend to understand like I know what you’re going through, but from what I’ve seen you do, it doesn’t matter what your body is Natani, because you already showed that you can do this. And once you get through tonight, you will have proven to Clovis that you aren’t some weak little girl he can toy around with. He wants you to cave in so he can force you to dress up for him. But you are stronger than you think you are, remember that and I promise you that tonight will be alright.”  
“... Alright.”

While Cassia was trying to build Natani back up, Clovis was demolishing her brother, figuratively of course. Telepathically communicating with Zen, Clovis begins to berate and taunt the helpless wolf.  
“So Zen, how are you enjoying the show?”  
“Fuck you, you stupid fucking mutt!”  
“Yeah, I can understand your anger. Watching your sister turn into a little whore~, OH and watching her ENJOY IT as well. Must be hard for you.”  
“Clovis, Natani is clearly dying inside he is-.”  
“Oh be quiet with that “he” bullshit already, by the nights end you will only be able to see her as what she is, a little girl that secretly likes all things feminine~.”  
“Clovis, if that’s what you wanted, then mission accomplished, you’ve made your point. Trust me we will leave you alone forever, just let us go!”  
“What’s the matter Zen, don’t you WANT your little sister back? You know the little sister you indebted yourself for, the little sister you sacrifice and risked your entire life for. Don’t you want her back at least a little bit? Because I’m doing more to bring that side of her back than you ever have.”  
“...”  
“You don’t need to thank my generosity.”  
“THANK Y-?!”  
“And that’s all the time I’m willing to waste on you. Welp time for round two, golly, I sure do hope Natani hasn’t destroyed any of my expensive shit while I was away, because then I’d have to revoke her tips as… Compensation~.”

Back in Clovis’s wardrobe Natani had finished her soup and was getting ready for her fifty first outfit.  
“Alright fifty down and only fifty to go hun.”  
“Whu time iz it.”  
“It’s just past midnight, at this rate you should be done just before sunrise.”  
“Oh joyee.”  
“C’mon now, your next outfit is a blue sundress, you don’t even have to wear panties for this one.”  
“N-nah, just leave em on, n-not worth the effort of takin them off.”  
“Alright then.”  
Stepping out of the wardrobe Natani mentally prepared herself for whatever Clovis would throw at her.  
“Ah, there you are, you know I just got done talking to your brother. I just want to say that he approves of you embracing your girly side. He even sees it as getting a part of his little sister back.”  
“Wha? R-really?”  
“Mhmm, although he still doesn’t approve of the actual outfits themselves, he doesn’t like the idea of me dressing you up as a… Well there are more colorful words to describe what you are.”  
After being isolated away from Zen for over a week, still having a massive buzz, and being quite tired, hearing that from Clovis was like the sweetest music to her ears. Natani thoughts raced only about Zen, and particularly about the part about ‘getting his little sister back.’  
To a person in a normal state of mind, the lie would be obvious, but to Natani’s mind, she could only believe him. And those words wouldn’t leave her mind any time soon.  
“Now then close your eyes.”  
*WHOOOSH* Natani felt sunlight and a warm breeze on her face.  
“Alright, open them.”  
The entire office, save for his desk, had been turned into an orchard of apple trees. Natani thought to herself, “I can hardly cast an illusion spell, if he’s supposedly only a year older than me how is he able to do this?”  
“I see you’re impressed, *huff* yes It took me a good four days *huff* and four nights to perfect this spell.”  
“Master?”  
“Yes girl what is it?”  
“How iz it that you’re doin all this?”  
“Remember the flawless mana crystal you got me? It has speed up my… Magical experiments and practices, it really has been exceeding my expectations for one little crystal. Now give me a good spin in that dress~.”  
Spinning around in a dress, Natani spun what Clovis said in her head again and again.  
“He even sees it as getting a part of his little sister back, he even sees it as getting a part of his little sister back, he even sees it as getting a part of his little sister back, he even sees it as getting a part of his little sister back, he even sees it as getting a part of his little sister back, he even sees it as getting a part of his little sister back, he even sees it as getting a part of his little sister back… He wants his little sister… Back?”  
“Alright girl, stop spinning… Stop spinning… NATANI STOP SPINNING!”  
“Ehh, sooo sorry master I dun know wh-.”  
“QUIET IT, ah fuck it next outfit now! I swear I wrote no panties on that list.”  
“...”  
“Yes I see you have the panties on, like a good girl~.  
“...”  
“A girl with a nice hips~.”  
“...”  
“Good birthing hips, that would give nice healthy pups~.”  
“...”  
“Go get changed.”  
“Yez master.”  
“Waste of fucking mana.”  
Entering the wardrobe Natani couldn’t help but snicker at ruining a bit of Clovis’s night.  
“You look like you’re in a better mood hon.”  
“Oh I jus had an idea on how tuh have fun fer the rest of tonight.”  
Natani started to drunkenly plot, she thought that if she could sabotage the remaining outfits, half of Clovis’s night would be ruined. He might even get paranoid about his own capabilities and cut it all off before the last outfits.  
“Be careful hun, Clovis will know if you try and ruin his night.”  
“Not unlezz he thinks he’s winnin. Now, waz next?”  
Cassia looks like she trying to suppress a giggle. “Oh, it’s a maid outfit.”  
“Oh whuy?”  
“In fact I think it’s the one I used to wear whenever Clovis and I-.”  
“CAZ PLEZ STOP! I don wanna `ear that.” Natani moves to whisper into Cassia’s ear. “An besides, who’z said I waz gonna wear it all?”  
“Natani, I don’t want to see you get hurt…” This time Cassia is the one to lean into Natani’s ear. “What did you want to change?”  
“Nothin serious, how about black underwear instead uh white.”  
“How about grey? Black wouldn’t make sense for a maid outfit and it would be too obvious.”  
Clovis began to shout from the office. “What’s taking you ladies so long, i’m beginning to get bored! And the only thing to do out here is fuck around with this mask until it breaks.”  
“Okay okay, they grey will haff tuh do.”  
Quickly putting on the outfit, Natani felt some devious pride in having her own say in what she wore. She couldn’t help but smile as she entered the office, and Clovis not only noticed her confidence, but what she was wearing as well.  
“Well well, you’re looking fit to serve. I hope you haven’t forgotten our… Rules, have you girl?”  
“No master, I haven’t.”  
“Right… Say is that a dustbin, and a feather duster? Hmm, if only there was a mess to be cleaned up, so you can do your job…. Oops.” Clovis preceded to throw a bunch of smashed coconut shells across the floor in front of his desk. Bunch is putting it lightly, there must be hundreds of pieces all spread out randomly. “Make sure you every piece, or else you can add ceramic to your list of shit to sweep”  
“Of courze master.”  
Natani wouldn’t let Clovis’s comments bring her down, she was going to make the most out of this night, even if the most was still not very much. Beginning to sweep up the mess Clovis made, Natani began to feel bits of shell hit her body.  
“You keep missing spots, such a clumsy maid. Well I did only hire you for looks~. Hmm, didn’t anyone teach you how to clean properly? Oh Cassia, come out here for a minute or two.~”  
Natani had begun to panic inside her head, had he found out so quickly? She knew he was good at deciphering plots, but in such a short amount of time?  
“Yes master, did you need something?~”  
“Yeah, show Natani how to clean properly.”  
“Oh of course master~, you see hun, you have to bend forward without bending your knees. Just like this~.”  
Cassia proceeds to bend over with her butt hiked up in the air, in full display for Clovis.  
“Now do you see Natani? I know I shouldn’t be surprised to see you struggle to even clean properly, knowing your job success rate and all, but here you are. Thank you Cassia, that will be all.” As Cassia left she gave Natani a wink of encouragement. “Now clean up YOUR mess girl.”  
“Yes master.”  
Despite having to display herself and worry about the possibility that Clovis immediately sniffed out her plan, Natani still tried to have fun. She knew every time she displayed her panties and bra, Clovis didn’t get exactly what he wanted. And she knew that had to bother him, she also knew that she was treading a fine line between being mind controlled and retaining her own free will.  
“Hmm, alright I think that’s enough, as entertaining you cleaning up my room may be, I’m already getting bored of this outfit, now go get changed.”  
“Yes master.”  
Entering the wardrobe, Natani let out a sigh of relief, she may have just gotten away with her plan, but could she do it again? Would she even risk doing it again? Natani had to weight having fun and having little control or having no fun but maintain free will. And in her state, the lines of what to do become a bit more blurry.  
“Cassia, do ya think he bought it?”  
“Hun I don’t know, I honestly think he either didn’t care or didn’t notice. He would have definitely at least said something if he noticed something was wrong.”  
That was all Natani needed to hear. “Ahh, so I’m in tha clear?”  
“I don’t think you are hun, if you were more sober you would see that.”  
“I’m not that drunk *hic*. An besides, iz like you said, he would have said somthin, but he didn. So whats next?”

Now with her own plan to mess with Clovis by slightly altering the outfits in full swing. Even with her drunkenness fading away, Natani started to have her own real fun. A different color bra here, some mismatched panties there, and a lot of grins and winks. Natani really had started to fight back against Clovis in the only way she could. And by having fun, the night passed by quickly and seamlessly for her… Until the very last dress.

“What time is it?”  
“Just before sunrise hun.”  
“Ohh, one second, my fuckin head.”  
“That has to be your first hangover.”  
“No, Zen always had hangovers whenever he went out drinking.”  
“You never went with him?”  
“Couldn’t risk being discovered, well that and I’m not really old enough, a seven year old drinking in a bar would turn more heads than you’d imagine. You know the drinking and hangovers never really bothered me, what did was when he brought home a girl almost every night and I had to wait until they finished fucking to get to sleep.”  
“Yeesh, I’m glad I don’t have a mind link. Well you’ll be happy to know that you’ll soon be reunited with your brother.”  
Natani’s tired eyes light up.  
“Last one?”  
“Last one hun.”  
Natani and Cassia both let out sighs of relief.  
“So I’m going to guess its special.”  
“Seems so, it’s a purple ball gown with purple shoes and some jewelry. He also wants me to style your hair, give you perfume, and… A purple dragon mask? There’s no mask here.”  
“Oh no, oh shit… Clovis has the mask on him.”  
“I’d hold off on trying to sabotage this outfit if I were you. It seems he put in a lot of detail, in fact the ink seems rather fresh.”  
Cassia shows Natani the page, it was full of symbols, some of them were smudged from Cassia’s finger. Not being able to read, Natani just has to take Cassia’s word for it.  
“Yeah I won’t, I’m just happy this is finally over. You know, as much as I don’t want to say it but… You were right, when I started to have fun, time just… Vanished.” But before Natani leaves the wardrobe for the final time, she hugs Cassia tightly. “Thank you Cass, I… I don’t think I would’ve made it without you tonight.”  
“Of course hun, I’m just happy to serve.”  
Coming out dressed and decorated more than ever before Natani tiredly walked out of the wardrobe. She walked out into a familiar scene. It’s the same ballroom in the manor where The Dragon Masquerade was held. Clovis was standing in the middle of room dressed in the same clothes Zen was wearing at the masquerade, including the black wolf mask. In one hand he was holding the purple dragon mask. In the other was two glasses and a small bottle of champagne.  
“Hello Natani, as you probably can tell, we have finally reached the end of our… contract. I’m true to my word, after this we can finally go our separate ways. Here, without the mana crystal the mask is worthless anyways, a waste of a flawless mana crystal if you ask me. But before we begin, a ‘toast.’”  
“Uh master?”  
“Yes girl what is it?”  
“I don’t think I can handle another drink, my hangov-.”  
“Nonsense, drinking more gets rid of hangovers… For a bit, and besides I’m ordering you to.”  
“Okay master.”  
Taking the glass, Natani watched as Clovis opened the bottle. The top flew off at unbelievable speeds, even going through the ceiling and into the attic of the guild.  
“I may have shook it up a little too much.” Clovis made sure to fill Natani’s glass to the brim with champagne. “Now, Natani do you know what a ‘toast’ is?”  
“Not really, isn’t it a thing rich folks do to drink?”  
“Yes and no, it’s before you drink, you say something that is cause for celebration, sort of a, self congratulations and a reason to drink all in one. So you go first, what do you want to celebrate.”  
A dangerous thought enters Natani’s mind.  
“Can I speak freely?”  
A devilish grin spreads across his face. “Go right ahead.”  
“I’m glad me or my brother won’t ever have to see or think about you again.”  
“Ditto, and I’m glad that my debt was actually paid by you two deadbeats. Now, my lady.”  
“Ehhew.”  
“Yeah that’s actually a bit weird for me too.” Clovis finishes his glass and tosses it on the ground. “Ahh, anyways, lets dance.”  
Natani can’t help but smile, wither it be from almost being done with the night, never having to see Clovis again, ordressingupinniceprettyclothes. Whatever the reason, Natani drank the glass of champagne, tossed the glass on the ground, and grabbed Clovis’s outreached hand. Immediately music began to play in the room. Natani had never listen to much music in her life, besides the typical tavern music. But this music made dancing feel, natural. Once sluggish feet became quick steps in beat. And with Clovis’s guidance, Natani began to dance without issue.  
“My my Natani, you never told me you were a dancer.”  
“I didn’t know I was master.”  
“Are you enjoying yourself?”  
“...”  
“I promise I won’t laugh at you if you say yes.”  
“...”  
“Answer me Natani.”  
“M-maybe a little.”  
“Hmm I thought so~... Because I know you sabotaged all those outfits.”  
Natani’s feet trip up upon hearing the words.  
“M-master I did-.”  
“SHHHhhhh, now at first I was pissed.” He gives Natani a twirl, and then brings her close to his waist. “But seeing how happy you got at ‘ruining my night,’ made the recordings all the better.” Natani’s heart froze, she had forgotten about the recordings. “It’s almost like…” Clovis continues the slow dance with Natani close to his waist. “As soon as I took away the constant reminders of your situation and gave you the illusion of free choice, you accepted your position, and let yourself indulge in your… Natural desires~.”  
Not wanting to give any ground to Clovis, Natani tried to dig her feet it.  
“They’re not my ‘natural desires,’ they’re this body’s desires.”  
Clovis lets out a heavy sigh.  
“Natani… Your mind is a copy of Zen’s mind, your body is the only thing left of the original you.” Clovis dips Natani, and the music goes quiet. “Don’t be ashamed of your body Natani, you’re a very beautiful girl.~” Clovis’s free hand pulls up both of their masks. Her body freezing in his arms, brown and grey eyes staring into his bloody red eyes.  
Natani’s mind was too occupied with what she just heard and with what Clovis said about Zen earlier… She started to believe, even if just a little, that these feminine desires, maybe shouldn’t be completely repressed in her mind. But her thoughts are interrupted by a pair of lips on her own.  
“HMMM?!” A snake like object makes its way into her mouth, it tastes a mix of spice, alcohol, and a slight earthy taste to it. As soon as she remembered who it belonged to… It became the most wretched thing she has ever tasted in her life.  
“*Smek* Hmm, you taste sweet.~”  
With those words, Natani faints in his arms.  
…  
…  
…  
“Uhhhgg, my fuckin head.”  
“Hey Nat.”  
“ZEN!” Natani pounces on her brother with a loving embrace.  
“Easy easy, I got you, easy.”  
“Oh thank the gods! I missed you so much bro.”  
“I missed you too… Kinda.”  
“Kinda?”  
“Yeah… I could see through the eye holes in the mask...”  
“Oh… So you saw… Me?”  
“Yeah, uh, you looked… Uh, handsome I guess.”  
“Um, thanks… Bro...”  
Natani took this awkward moment of silence to look around at her surroundings, they were out in a cave in the forest surrounding the city, more specifically, Natani and Zen’s bug out spot. They were safe for the time being. Natani looked down, she was naked except a pair of black pants and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She came to a grave conclusion and started to panic.  
“Zen?! DidClovisdoanythingtomewhileIwasout!?”  
“No no no no, thank the gods no! After you passed out from exhaustion he got pissy and dropped you. He had Cassia take you and the mask out of the guild. I popped out of the mask a short time after, I said thanks to her and, well, fucked off back here.”  
Relief washes over Natani now knowing that she somehow managed to escape from a pervert like Clovis without him violating her… Save for her first kiss.  
“Yeah, sorry I couldn’t stop that bro.”  
“Oh right the mind link, a week without it kinda made me forget about it, you know? Oh and don’t worry about it, if a kiss will finally rid ourselves of Clovis for good, then that’s fine by me.”  
“Hey yeah that’s right, we DON’T NEED TO PUT UP WITH HIS SHIT ANYMORE!”  
Reveling at the realization that they had finally rid themselves of Clovis, a wave of euphoria washes over the two.  
“Ha, oh, holy shit, its over.”  
“Yeah, it’s really fuckin over, I still can’t believe it.”  
With Natani and Zen’s shared heartbeat returning to normal, the pair of assassins tried to figure out what to do next. It appeared to be around midday outside the cave.  
“Oh I nearly forgot, Cassia also gave you a box of… Stuff, I was going to just burn the contents but… Well I wanted you to make that decision.”  
Opening said box caused their hearts to skip a beat at what they saw. A ton of panties, bras, and other feminine “items.” And a letter was attached to a green and black robe with the initial N on the inside. Natani couldn’t read the letter, but Zen could.  
“Zen, could you read this to me?”  
“Yeah, uh, give me sec. Well the letter is from Cassia, *flem* ‘Dear Natani, after you fainted Clovis stormed out of the room really frustrated at something. I’m guessing he thought he could seduce or something of the sort to you, don’t hold it against him he can be really delusional some times.”  
Natani couldn’t hold back her disgust. “Don’t hold it against him? Oh what does Cassia seen in that mutt I’ll never know.”  
“Yeah I have no clue either, maybe she think she can change him or some bullshit like that, moving on. ‘Once he was out of the room I took the opportunity to grab you, change you (hope you don’t mind) and pack some clothes for you. When Clovis came back he casted a spell on the mask and told me to take you and the mask out of the city. Also Clovis took away your ‘tips’ for smashing his mirror. I don’t know if he will leave you and your brother alone, so it would be best if you two stayed away from the city for a long time if not forever. Anyways, I hope you find peace with yourself xoxo, -Cassia.’ You know she always seemed like a nice lady when she wasn’t blowing him under the table in meetings.”  
“Heh, she really is… What should we do with all this?”  
“That’s up for you to decide, a-and I mean, if you want to keep it, I won’t judge you, okay maybe a little, but that’s only because I love ya bro.”  
At that moment, Natani remembered all the things that Clovis said, and now with Zen’s offer of acceptance… Natani made a choice she had never even considered before that day.  
“Y-yeah i’ll keep it, I mean some of it has to be worth something at the very least, right? Also you just want to see your brother in panties and bras ya cocksucker.”  
“Ha, you’re the one going to be wearing them ya fuckin fairy!”  
As the two siblings lovingly taunt each other over Natani’s new choice in clothes, a certain white dragon in the form of a squirrel was watching them from outside the cave, enjoying the results of her latest intervention.  
“Hmm, what do you all think? Was this ending really all that bad, or could it have been… Worse~.”

(Twokinds, and almost all the characters in this story © Thomas Fischbach)  
(The Character "Cassia" is owned by Seff (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/slowfag/))

First: I want to say a special thanks to Seff for letting me use his OC Cassia (Hope I didn’t butcher her character too much.)  
Second: I would like to thank Mandag for his advice, my fics would be much worse without him. I would also like to thank AnonTK for the cover image used, it came out better than I thought it could.  
Third: I wanted to give you all an update on where my plans for futures fics. “Raine is Rigged To Blow” is halfway-three quarters done (just waiting for the inspiration to come back to me and then edit it.) “Have you tried asking politely?” Now this fic contains an OC (ew I know) which I’m still working on designing his character. “Gilded Eyes,” the Clovis gets revenge on Lady Nora fic (heads up its going to be a really long one), I changed its name to something much shorter and less edgy. “The Ballad of Gay Brutus Remastered,” Yeah this one is FAR in the future so really don’t worry about it.  
Fourth: I have three weeks left at college for the semester, so expect less updates and greentexts for the next couple of weeks, then a lot more greentexts and updates in about a month.  
Anyways, thanks for reading and don’t forget “HOLY FUCK”- Natani  
-Aimbot.exe


End file.
